


with rain outside

by logictron



Category: The Brave (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Rain, Showers, but also melancholy, just kind of sad, not really angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13547883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logictron/pseuds/logictron
Summary: Hannah and Amir get caught in the rain.





	with rain outside

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt meme on tumblr. Requested by the lovely hannahriveras. Come prompt me more things!!
> 
> stupid-jeans.tumblr.com
> 
> This fits into the harvester of light series but I'm not adding it to the tag. It stands by itself fine and it's not really in the "mood" of the series so I'm leaving it as a standalone. :)

They get caught in the rain on the way back from lunch. It's not far, only four blocks, and the sun had been shining when they'd left the house. It's finally feeling like Spring in DC, and Hannah should've known better. The unpredictability of the weather is just about the only thing that can be counted on around here. But the point is, they're both soaked through by the time they get home.

She shrugs out of her soaked jacket, the dress underneath clinging to her skin, making her shiver. She looks up at Amir, pushing the hair out of her face, and can't help but laugh because he looks like a disgruntled puppy.

"Are you laughing at me?" he accuses, but some of the darkness clears from his features and the corners of his mouth tug up.

"I can't help it. You're adorable." Hannah leans in to kiss him. "Come shower with me?"

Without waiting for a response (though she can hear him muttering something about her choice of words), she saunters off toward the bathroom, stripping off the remainder of her clothes on the way. He'll follow, she has no doubt about that.

Sure enough, Amir appears just as the mirror is starting to fog, his arms sliding around her from behind as he joins her under the hot spray.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you," she murmurs, smoothing her hands over his forearms, sighing contentedly.

"I suppose I can forgive you." She can feel him smiling against her shoulder, his beard prickling her skin pleasantly.

"You suppose, hm?" She turns in his arms to kiss him, looping her arms around his neck.

"Depends on one crucial piece of information...How do you plan on making it up to me?" Amir's mouth finds hers again, soft and slow, his hands smoothing over her hips.

"An afternoon snuggling in bed?" Hannah offers, breathless, smiling.

"Sounds perfect." Now that the chill's been chased away, she wants nothing more than that.

Within minutes, they're tucked under a mountain of blankets on Hannah's bed, her body nestled against his, his arms wrapped securely around her.

For a minute, Hannah lets herself forget that he's leaving. In ten days, he'll be half a world away again. It'll be months before she sees him. But right this minute, he's here, and he's holding her and the gentle drum of the rain against the window lulls her into a sense of calm she hasn't felt in a very long time. Today, right now, everything feels perfect. And when she lifts her head to tell him that, he's already leaning in to kiss her. She thinks he already knows.


End file.
